hxhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Akinobu Chiho
"Facing your fears is the bravest thing a person can do." - Akinobu Chiho Akinobu Chiho (昭信 千穂, Chiho Shigenobu), is a hunter, her motivation is from her deceased mother, who asked Aki to make her a promise, to make her proud. Appearance A long, brown scarf, that goes around her neck, with a long light brown shirt, brown pants, and light and dark brown boots. Her favorite color is brown, if you can’t tell already. When she isn’t in combat, she likes to wear a brown and red dress, with a little bow accenting the front of it, wearing the light and dark brown boots with her other usual outfit. She normally has a black bow holding up her ponytail, that is usually seen as a spike with a bow at first glance. But when it isn’t black, it’s a navy blue, that goes with her formal attire. Although, she’s never really seen wearing it, she has a necklace hidden away from other’s eyes, to keep it safe for her mother, who told her to take care of it. She didn’t want anyone to steal, or take it away. It’s hidden under her long scarf, which she only takes it off on special occasions. Personality Being the child she is, Aki tends to eat cake anytime she can. She loves all kinds of sugar, but cake is her favorite dessert of all. Her favorite school subject is science, being her easiest subject to learn, at least for her. She also loves animals, and would love to be an animal caretaker in the near future. Aki dislikes being in the dark, especially when she's by herself, It has always been a fear for her. But when she's with people she trusts, she's usually okay, but is still unsure about what is in the darkness of her surroundings. She dislikes Math, because she believes it 'wears out her brain' and 'there's no need for her to use it, because, who needs math?'. She also has a fear of spiders, anytime she sees even the smallest one, she's frightened. She's mainly scared of the poisonous, and the bigger ones, but is still scared of the nonpoisonous, and small ones. Aki's greatest fear is losing her father. Because of her loss of her mother, she doesn't want to lose her only parent she has. She also has a fear of the darkness, she usually gets anxious, and begins to shudder, although, if she's with another person (or more), she tends not to be so scared, because she knows that she isn't alone. If she were stuck in a situation, where she is frightened, she'd stop. She'd stand in place, she wouldn't move an inch, she'd just be stuck there, until something snapped her out of that state. If she were in a fight with an opponent, she'd be done for, unless someone saved her. This is a flaw of her's, which is why she's usually the one to stay back, and heal instead of doing the attacking. Aki adores making friends, and would do almost anything to have more than she already has. Though, it really depends on the person. She needs to get to know them, and see how the person's personality collides with hers. If she would fight with the person a lot, then that would mean, she could never get along with them. She’s most likely to threaten the person back, in a sassy manner. She tends to snap a bit if she’s in, or if she’s put into a bad mood, and won’t take a lot of attitude from those she’s facing, and or if her friends are teasing her. Aki isn’t really the type to get very emotional, but on occasions, she can get sad, or upset at something that makes her feel that way. Of course, she is a child, and she does have her moments, she’s always very optimistic, and wants everyone to be happy. Even if there’s something bothering them, she’ll try her best to cheer them up, and put their problems behind them. Background Itsuki Chiho, Aki's father, was a famous fisherman around Yorknew, but usually traveled to Whale Island to do his fishing work. Aki would normally go with him during those times, because she’d learn how to fish. Aki was born and raised in the city of Yorknew. She grew up around the big city, but since she traveled with her father so much, she was always around nature, and got used to it quickly. Kasumi Chiho, Aki's mother, was a stay at home mother, who helped around the house, she never really went out much, unless if she was going shopping, or getting supplies. Although, Aki never really met any of her other family members, because they lived far away, she heard many tales about her grandfather, who was a pro-hunter when he was alive during his time. He was the only family member who became a hunter, and which whom also inspired Aki to become a hunter herself. Abilities and Powers Depending on who she's fighting, she usually fights Peacefully, although, if it's necessary to protect someone, she can get to be a bit violent, if she's protecting someone, innocent bystanders, or herself. Hatsu Abilities Hawk Eye: Enhancement: '''The ability to have the vision of a hawk, and have clear vision. Also can help when facing a fast opponent. Although, she can only see so far, she can at least scan where she is, or spot a person farther away from where she is. '''Healing Hands: Enhancement: '''The ability to heal wounds within mere seconds, by though takes energy to do so. She can only heal certain wounds, which takes a lot out of her, causing her to pass out sometimes. '''Bow and Aura Arrows: '''Emission: '''The ability to use shu, for self defense on her bow, and the ability to form aura arrows, if she is in need of sniping. By using Hawk Eye, she can get a better range for doing so. Plot Beginning Arc Aki was born and raised in the city of Yorknew, she grew up around the big city, though, she always went with her father to Whale Island, and learned how to fish, so she usually was around the country area, and was fond of nature. Whale Island was kind of like a second home to her, because she went there so often. Aki loved to sit down and look at old photographs of when her mom was a child, she looked almost exactly like her mom when she was about her age. Sadly, after traveling back from a long trip from another visit to Whale Island, Aki came back with bad news. Her mother was severely ill, and didn’t have much time left. Discouraged, Aki never left her mother’s side. But the day before she died, she asked Aki to promise her something, she wanted Aki to make her proud, to become a Hunter. She gave her a necklace, and told her to always think of her when she was feeling down, or in trouble, and that she’d always be with her. Aki had a really strong bond with her father, when he’d take her out to Whale Island, they always got to spend a lot of time together, and had a father-daughter relationship. She always knew that she’d have him by her side, and she learned a few techniques from him to use for the Hunter Exam. Although, her father worried about her getting hurt a lot, he allowed her to become a hunter. But, In order to make her deceased mother proud, she becomes a hunter, to make her mother's wish come true. She also wants to find her brother, who had left shortly after she was born. She never knew about him, but her father has told her about him. Aki never knew her brother, apparently he ran away from home to do something on his own, but after becoming a hunter, she wanted to find this ‘long lost brother’ and bring him home, she wanted to meet him. It turns out that he became a Pro-Hunter after all the years since he left, and had done many deeds that aren’t seen as good. Which left an impact on her that he wasn’t going to be easy to bring home. Determined, she was ready to face anything that came her way. Nothing was going to stop her from becoming the greatest Hunter, or so she thought. Hunter Exam Arc During one of her trips with her dad to Whale Island, she decided to take a break from fishing, and check around the area. She ends up spotting Gon, as he catches The King Of the Swap, and thought to herself, that it was the most amazing thing she’d seen a kid her age do in a very long time! After he finishes controlling the fish he just caught, she follows him, wanting to befriend him back into the harbor, within the crowd, watching in amazement of the large fish. She then offers to be Gon's friend, which, in his excitement, obliges happily. He made his first friend, around his age as well! She was told by his Aunt, Mito, that there were never kids around Gon's age on the island, which made her kind of sad, but he had her as a friend now, and nothing was going to stop her. She eventually found out, the reason he caught the fish, was to become a hunter. Excited, she blurted out that she was going to be a hunter as well. Which, in Gon's surprise, asked her to go with him on the boat to get the the Exam. Accepting, She runs to tell her father. In which, it was a surprise to him. She told her father that it was a chance to finally make her mother proud. He couldn't object to her, because he knew how determined Aki was to becoming a hunter. So with a sigh, he pulls her into a hug, and let's her go.